The Invisible Cullen
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: After the Cullens killed James he left someone behind. His name is Jareth and he has lived with the Cullens undetected for years, but one day he slips up. Now he's worried they will find out about his troubled past and his deadly imagination.


**The Invisible Cullen.**

**Chapter One: Prolog.**

_** CRACK!**_

The four of us ducked behind trees and bushed.

"What the hell was that!" Laurent yelled. He had ducked behind a birch tree( he couldn't tell but it was feeble and dead, rotted from the inside out). Coincidental the part of the tree that was covering his upper half fell over. To mask this lapse of clumsiness(unusual for our kind), Laurent got into the attack stance, crouching close to the ground teeth bared, as if he knocked over the tree to show his own strength.

Of course when another mysterious _**CRACK**_ ripped the silence of the night, Laurent again took cover.

Victoria, being the brave soul she always tried to be, emerged from behind a berry bush.

"Scared of a little thunder, Laurent?" she asked.

"You know as well as I do it's not thunder." he answered through gritted teeth. "The sound is to solid."

Victoria sneered at him as she rubbed a squished berry off her cheek( very strangely the squished berry reminded me of the head…well…the former head of one of her victims who had tried to fight her…and had met a messy end).

Victoria walked in front of me( though I doubted she even saw me at all), and in front of Laurent( who didn't know if to follow her or stay hidden). She mover to the front of our line and put a, what I could only guess as a comforting, hand on his shoulder.

The shoulder of her mate, of our leader, and of my brother…

James.

James smelled the air deeply, I did too, but didn't aspect to get the kind of scent James could. James was a skilled hunter and tracker, while I still took blood from the others kills, like a wolf pup who relies on its mothers regurgitated meals.

"Someone's coming." James glanced at me from behind his back. His stares how ever innocent they may be were always painful to me so I looked away. I didn't need to be looking directly at him to know what kind of look he was giving me.

I tried not to picture his face as it is now. Hard, cold, the face of a killer. So I tried to picture his face as I remembered it before our change. Soft, warm, always with a little color because of the time he spent outside hunting.( I guess he had always been a good hunter). And his eyes…his poor eyes that went from a bright emerald green, to a morbid, sinister deep burgundy color.

Like mine.

"Hide us." he demanded( because James could only talk to me in a demanding voice). While James had his own power he liked to abuse mine for his own use when ever he could.

My power was the ability to make anything I imagine be real. I have to admit it does come in handy some times.

Like right now. I closed my eyes and imagined the part of the woods we were standing in, then I pictured it without us in it. If someone had been spying on the four of us, they would have received a nasty shock when one minute we were their then the next we were gone( but I would have liked to see their face when they did). Not only did I make us invisible, I made it so no one, not even James, could have hard or sniffed us out. It was like we weren't even their.

I opened my eyes and saw someone…or something running at as in breakneck speed. I gasped thinking that maybe I didn't cover us right( but I hadn't gotten it wrong before).

This person, I could tell that much about it, stopped about twenty feet from where we were hidden. This person turned back the way it came, and caught something that was falling over it's head.

When it reached up to catch…what ever it was catching, I noticed that this person was a man. Or boy. I didn't know which one it preferred. He looked about seventeen but he was one of us. He could be hundreds of years old. Something else I could tell was that he had bronzed colored hair.

When he started back the way he came I made us visible again. James's face showed no emotion, he looked like someone's demonic version of havens prefect angel…wings and halo not included.

Victoria's eyes were locked on James. Waiting for him to call our next move.

Laurent's eyes darted between them both(even spearing me a glance ounce in a while). He was never really a fighter, and I could tell he was scared and wanted to make a clean getaway.

I was nervous as well. I know my sense of smell is not a keen as James's, but I could see extremely well. In between the trees I could see about seven or eight figures running in what seamed like an open space. It looked like they were playing some sort of game. There was also a smell, I couldn't name it but it smelled sweet, almost mouthwatering.

"Victoria. Laurent." James called. His voice was monotone but still made me jump as if he were screaming at me directly.

I slid down against a sturdy tree. When I reached the ground I sat on something sharp. I sat up again and pulled a rock out from underneath myself.

The rock had been half buried in the dirt around the tree. The side that was sticking out of the earth was a smoky gray color, spiky and sharp, I'm sure that if I was human the rock might have impaled my butt when I sat on it, but because of the way I am now, it only applied so much pressure that I noticed it.

The half of the rock that was underground was wet, it was probably cold but its temperature didn't affect me. Its color and shape were the opposite to the side that was exposed. The color was a wet brown with black spots and its surface was completely round.

I closed my eyes and with my figures, started to smooth the rougher parts of the rock.

"Stay here," James commanded me. I should have guessed. If their was ever a possibility of a fight I was to stay behind. I'm to valuable to lost…besides I didn't care I had my rock, which had turning into something else. I didn't even realize I was changing it.

I felt the rock, but now it was completely round, it had also gotten bigger. And I didn't need my eyes to see that the color had gone from a stormy gray/wet brown with black spots, to a egg shell white with red stitches. I whispered its name to myself.

"Baseball?"

"And stay hidden." he finished. James, Victoria, and Laurent walked away, toward the seven or eight figures no doubt. I tossed the baseball in the air and caught it again.

"_And stay hidden." _The words range in my ear.

They were the last words James ever said to me.


End file.
